


Lazy Morning

by Starofwinter



Series: Sex and Candy [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Just a sleepy morning with Rabble, Ruckus, Mischief, and Loudmouth





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).



> A birthday gift for Kristsune, and the first day of OC kiss week - morning kisses.

Loudmouth couldn’t remember the last time he’d woken up so comfortable, or feeling so relaxed.  The last thing he remembered was Rabble dragging him to bed, and Mischief and Ruckus piling in around them.  His eyes widened as he realized what had happened; had he really slept through the night without a nightmare?  A glance at the clock - and the soft light filtering into the room - confirmed it.  He’d managed to sleep a whole twelve hours without waking up once, and he couldn’t remember having a  _ single  _ nightmare.  Sheer, overwhelming relief almost brought tears to his eyes.  Usually, after a round of nightmares and the inevitable crash, his sleep pattern would be fucked up for a week, if not more. 

There was movement against his chest, and Rabble looked up at him with a sleepy smile.  “You’re awake,” he said, still blinking away the glazed look of the just woken up, “Did you sleep okay?”  When Loudmouth nodded, still not trusting his voice, his smile brightened and he settled back down.  “Good.  We were worried about you, Lud’ika.  You… you really didn’t look so great last night.”  The look on his face made Loudmouth’s chest tighten with guilt - he really hadn’t meant to scare Rabble;he just wasn’t used to having other people around who cared about him enough to realize when he needed help, or  t hat he could  _ ask _ for help.

He smiled, wrapping the one arm that wasn’t trapped under Ruckus around Rabble’s chest, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek.  “Thank you.”

“Anytime.”  Rabble beamed up at him, cuddling closer before they both dozed off again.


End file.
